


【叶all】【小王子paro】【莫凡生贺】Stardust-Gravity（叶莫篇）

by BardianS



Series: Stardust [3]
Category: Master of Skill, The King's Avatar, 全职高手
Genre: M/M, 莫凡生贺小文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardianS/pseuds/BardianS
Summary: This is a story about gravity. Ye met Mo in a wonderland, and Mo found out his complex feelings towards Ye. What should they do...





	【叶all】【小王子paro】【莫凡生贺】Stardust-Gravity（叶莫篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 小王子paro的说明详见Stardust第一篇。一直没想好这系列下一篇什么梗，看到叶all深夜六十分的关键词忽然有了脑洞，于是来给冷西皮做贡献（
> 
> 关键词：轻。这是一个与重力有关的故事。：）
> 
> 莫凡小天使生日快乐！每次想到你喜气洋洋避开老叶去拾荒结果被张新杰大大斩杀后一脸不可置信的样子都觉得好好笑啊！莫名戳笑点哈哈哈！太可爱了！那是爱啊你造吗！（
> 
> 觉得自己离童话画风越来越远了……但是脑洞里世界观设定感觉还挺童话的，想到了绿野仙踪里寻找心的铁皮人。假装自己还在写童话（
> 
> tag不喜的麻烦右上，生日这种喜庆场合不适合一些不愉快的事x
> 
> 同系列 序和叶黄篇Stardust-Swordsman← 叶王篇Stardust-Emerald ←

叶修睁开眼的时候，清楚地知道自己是在做梦。

这并不是因为他刚从一个翡翠色的梦境中醒来，也不是因为他看到了什么旋转不停的陀螺，只是因为眼前的场景——太过荒诞。

他的上方是云海茫茫。清清淡淡，像是美人罩纱的惊鸿一瞥，或是女子闲伫的惆怅轻愁。似透非透的云间，隐约能看到澄碧的天空，让人一下子就能想到天朗气清、惠风和畅的好句子，实在是又舒适又轻盈的蓝。

他的下方是人声喧喧。无数的人在空中自然非常地行走，轻快的笑声不时响起，还有鸟儿清脆的鸣啼。半空中还有各式各样的小店，餐厅、咖啡馆、书屋……无所不容，无所不包。这些店铺就像一朵朵样式各异、色彩缤纷的花，把天空装扮得生机勃勃，让人忍不住欢喜。

看惯了漠漠黄沙，骤然来到这样充满了欢笑、色彩和歌声的世界，叶修也忍不住放松了神经。他把宽檐帽上的烟摸下来，好好地藏进另一边裤兜，防止它飘走，然后摸着空气站了起来——好像摸着墙壁或是透明的砖，但人在行走时却丝毫不会察觉，真是神奇——很快熟悉了这里的行动模式，慢悠悠地向下，随机走到了一间小茶馆前，推门走了进去。

没有网吧还是有些可惜。叶修砸吧砸吧嘴，对着茶馆里听到开门声看向他的小女孩露出一个微笑。

 

“欢迎来，外乡人！我们这里是不是棒极了？”

热情地给叶修递来一杯不知名花茶，小女孩撑着下巴，坐在他对面好奇地打量着他。

“只有心灵纯粹的人才能穿透天幕，来到这里，这个日常行动时几乎没有重力的世界。我们喜欢称它为‘wonderland’。至于为什么行动没有重力，我知道答案哦！因为‘心以身为形役’，轻盈的心灵引导着轻盈的身体……什么的……好吧，是小时候爷爷告诉我的，嘿嘿。不管那个啦！我们经常看到陌生面孔，但是你适应得真快呀，一定是个很厉害的人吧！”

叶修失笑，小丫头现在才多大，就一本正经地讲起“小时候”的事情了。选了个靠窗的位子，叶修舒展了一下身体，懒洋洋道：“那当然。哥在外面的世界，有一群人哭着喊着想被我虐菜呢。”

不知道联盟的诸位大神听到他这个评价会作何感想，不明就里的小女孩倒是眼睛更加亮闪闪地看着他，像是催促着他继续讲下去似的，让叶修想起苏沐橙小时候的模样。叶修失笑，想了一想，心中一动，也便笑着继续讲了下去：

“可是有个人，身在福中不知福，有阵子每回看到我就想跑……”

话音刚落，叶修猛地扭过头，看向窗外——一个熟悉的身影刚刚从空中窜过，像一只滑翔的大鸟，比如那惯爱在海面附近快乐觅食的海鸥。他背上好像还有个大大的包裹，看着样子有些古怪。即使如此，但叶修离得老远，似乎都感受到那人欢喜雀跃的心情。

于是叶修的笑容不自觉有些古怪。小女孩注意到了，眨眨眼，说：“那个拾荒者，大哥哥你认识？”

梦境里也……叶修忽然体会到了莫凡对拾荒的痴迷，居然有些迷之感动。

 

“有时他们也会被称为‘scavenger’，一些金发碧眼的外乡人习惯这么喊。因为这里在行走时重力几乎为零，经常有人不自觉就丢了东西，他们就是拾取这些东西的人。交到官方的失物招领点可以抽取一定的提成，一定时限内没人认领，他们就可以用很便宜的价格把自己的拾取物拿走。这样一来，他们有利可图，丢了东西的人也更容易找回东西，所以官方也很支持这样的行为。不过在这里，愿意做这个的人不是很多，大家都好懒的……我都能记住老来我们这里提交拾取物品的那个人了。咦，说起来，好像也是个外乡人呢……”

小姑娘正叽叽喳喳地跟叶修说着，忽然又听到门口风铃清脆的声音。有人来了。

“啊，就是他！”

小女孩露出一个大大的笑容。端起茶杯刚准备喝口花茶的叶修和提着一大袋东西、看上去从身到心都被深深治愈着的喜气洋洋的拾荒者都傻在了当场。

“大哥哥！茶要洒出来了！”

 

条件反射似的，拾荒者包裹都忘了放下拔腿就跑落荒而逃，叶修来不及多想，给小女孩的花茶道了声谢，匆匆出门就追了上去，甚至没有留意他自己嘴角慢慢扩大的笑纹。

小女孩愣愣地看着他们两个人很快消失的身影，有些忧愁地说：“爷爷说，铁皮人找到自己的心的话，空气就再也托不住他了……”

但叶修当然听不到这句话。他一出门就发现了不对，那个拾荒者的身形有些慌乱，在空中下降的速度出奇地快，根本不像是别人云中漫步的悠闲或是他之前撒欢觅食的惬意。

怎么回事？叶修眉头微蹙，神色严肃起来。视野里那个身影下坠得越来越快，像是海鸟被连接着石块的锁链系住了双足，在这像天空又像海洋的梦境里不断下沉，几乎不自知地发出低低的哀鸣。

终于，拾荒者松开了双手。亮闪闪的各式物品一下子在空中四处飘散，像是谁点燃了一朵空中的烟花。

在这闪耀的烟花里，同样下坠得越来越快的叶修紧盯着前方的身影，一把将人牢牢搂进了怀里：

“我说，在这里都能遇到，这次你就不要逃了吧。”

原本一直在挣扎的拾荒者忽然瑟缩了一下，不再乱动。在叶修温暖而坚定的怀抱里，在他们双双坠向这个世界最下层的泥土地面时，从碰面开始一言不发的拾荒者闭上眼睛，开口说：

“好。”

下一刻，他们像两颗种子，或是两颗天外的陨石，被黑色的土壤无声地吞噬。

 

叶修觉得现在的体位挺不错的，于是他很坦然地继续享受着拾荒者紧紧的拥抱。风把沙子吹出呜呜的不知名的旋律，原本准备破釜沉舟、眼圈都有些发红的拾荒者忽然察觉了什么似的，受惊般抬起头来。

于是直接撞进了叶修含笑的眼睛。

一直不善言辞的拾荒者脸烧得厉害，手也不知道该怎么放，竟也就保持着抱紧叶修的姿势没有动弹。叶修看他实在窘迫得不得了，难得好心帮助他转移一下注意力：

“最近拾荒成绩怎么样啊？”

熟悉的话让拾荒者想到了很久以前。是不是很久以前？他自己似乎也有些分辨不清了。到了wonderland之后，他终于能随心所欲地尽情拾荒，开心当然是很开心的，但好像……总是有点不安生。不知是焦虑还是期待，总觉得会有个打扮奇奇怪怪的家伙会从不知什么角落里冒出来，把他大号小号虐个干净。

他觉得有点愤愤不平。凭什么都到这儿了那个谁还得这么阴魂不散地徘徊在我生活里啊？于是他把自己全身心都沉浸到拾荒的大业中，痴迷拾荒，不能自拔。至少原本他以为是这样的。

在再次遇到那个谁之前，他以为他可以一直这样痴迷拾荒不问世事的……

拾荒者那个气啊，他不知哪儿来的勇气，忽然怒视着叶修。又是这个家伙，把他从原来的世界拖出来，让他每次看见这张脸就觉得心烦意乱！叶修却享受着拾荒者火辣辣的爱之注视，笑道：

“别急啊，哥这不是陪你一起过来了吗。”

他们那个拥抱如此紧密，像是星球与星球之间互相牵引，光辉的恒星吸引着行星，沉默的行星追随着恒星。在无重力的世界里他们成为了彼此的重力，铁皮人毅然决然地握紧了自己的心。

好像想说很多话，又不知道该说什么好，拾荒者张口结舌，讷讷地看着叶修，叶修则安抚容易受惊的动物般轻抚着拾荒者的背脊：

“据我推测，那个空中世界和这个世界，应该是沙漏一样连接在一起的。所以我们冲出土地——也就是连接沙漏两端的接口后，就来到了这里。

“我在这里呆了很久了，如果我的感官没有欺骗我的话。依然是我的推测，可能过了今晚，你就能回去空中世界，我又不知道会出现在哪里了。这沙漠，真让人捉摸不透啊……”

叶修叹了口气，没停下温柔安抚拾荒者后背的手，然后非常正直地说：

“话说，你之前，是不是在我们摔到地面前说了句什么话啊？”

拾荒者扶着叶修的肩膀看着他，看到他欠扁的脸上笑眯眯的表情。就像当初下了决定要参加战队就买了飞机票立刻奔赴他的身边，拾荒者捧着叶修的脸，干脆果断地吻了下去。

作为一个有着基本素质的拾荒者，面对眼前这上等得让他无法不心动的尖货，莫凡终于放弃了抵抗。

 

【叶莫篇·FIN】


End file.
